Soul King
by hebinek0
Summary: When Luffy suddenly tells Zoro he wants his dream of forming an internationally famous band to come true, Zoro has no choice but to give in to his hopeful eyes. Together, the two of them meet other musical dorks like them, and form the Mugiwara in hopes of accomplishing the said to be impossible. Warning for language and future mature content. (ZoSan, FrObin, UsoNa, and LawLu)
1. The Beginning

Luffy felt the blood drain from his head as it hit the ground. He was laying on Zoro's tattered old couch upside down with boredom. His eyes moved from the old, brown carpet to the wall of Zoro's bedroom that contained multiple trophies, medals, certificates, and other proof of Zoro's victories. He looked over to one corner of the room where a giant case containing three polished swords sat. His eyes finally wondered over to the owner of said swords. There Zoro was, laying on the floor on the other side of the room, snoring like it was his job. Honestly, Luffy had never heard anyone that snored as loud, but he found humor in it. He laughed at Zoro's posture. Zoro was laying on his side with his legs curled up to his chest. He had one arm propped up under his head as a pillow, the other cuddling a green teddybear Luffy once won him at a fair when they were kids. Zoro probably slept at least fifteen hours a day. It was kind of ridiculous and Luffy didn't understand but he figured Zoro was just some kind of special species of sloth and left it at that. They had been no more than five minutes into the movie Luffy brought over before Zoro ended up falling asleep. Luffy didn't normally mind Zoro's habit of falling asleep since his older brother Ace's narcalepsy made him used to it. However, Luffy had been really excited about this new movie he had finally managed to get his hands on, and Zoro knew it. There was no way he was watching this alone.

"YO, ZORO!" Luffy called as he twisted up from his laying down position and chucked a pillow at Zoro's face.

Zoro jolted up immediately and looked around trying to process what had just happened. The uncontrollable laughter coming from his best friend gave him a pretty good idea of what had happened. He looked around and grabbed the pillow that had just woke him up and threw it back at Luffy with twice the force. Luffy's laughter was quickly silenced as the pillow made contact with his face. After falling and hitting the floor, Luffy quickly sat back up and pouted at Zoro.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"Don't give me that! You hit me first, don't lie!" Zoro retorted, rubbing his nose.

"Only because you fell asleep on me and this amazing movie."

Zoro looked between Luffy's upset face and the DVD he was holding up. "What is this even about?" He asked crawling over to where Luffy was sitting against the couch.

"My dream."

"Your dream?'

"Yes."

Zoro looked at him with his usual stern expression. "Okay, you have a lot of dreams. I'm going to need you to be more specific."

"No, I mean, my dream."

Zoro's eyes widened for a second before returning to his normal expression. "You're still into that?" He asked, taking the DVD from Luffy's hand.

"Of course." He replied with a firm nod.

"Hm." Zoro nodded while reading the back of the DVD. It was about a boy who always loved music and used it to get through depression. He creates his own band and becomes world-known. Or something like that.

"So are you gonna watch this with me or not?"

"I guess it looks okay." Zoro said putting the DVD down. "Start it over."

"We have no choice to since you went and fell asleep." Luffy said frowning at him. "But oh well. We're watching it now."

"Yeah..."

The movie started with the main character being pushed against a locker, his supplies knocked out of his hands, and being called names. Typical. He turned his head to Luffy. He was sitting on his knees looking up at the TV screen with admiration. He really wanted to watch this movie. Zoro decided he's watch the movie for Luffy's sake.

Famous band, huh... Zoro wasn't sure he'd enjoy the attention. He wouldn't mind having fans and small concerts, but to be world-known... that takes time and patience. But Luffy wouldn't have that. Luffy wanted to be known by everyone now. But more than that, he wanted to inspire everyone. He wanted to make people happy and feel like they have a place to belong. Just like what Brook did for him. Luffy wanted to go far. Of course that would never happen. At least not through music. Luffy had zero singing talent. Zoro knew this more than anyone. Luffy would tie Zoro to a chair if that was what it took to make him listen to him sing, and when he does, Zoro swears his ears bleed. It's impressive really, though there aren't very many people you can inspire with that kind of talent.

"Oi, Zoro..."

"Hm..."

"Zoro..."

"Hm?.."

"Do you like music?"

"Hn."

"You like it a lot?"

"Hn."

"We should start a band."

"Hn."

Wait...

"Wait, what?! You realize you have no singing talent what-so-ever, right!?"

"Wow, Zoro I thought you were my friend! And yes, I recognize my own weaknesses, but you could sing! I can ask Ace to teach me how to play his guitar! It's perfect!"

"Woah, woah , woah. I don't sing, Period." Zoro said sternly.

"That's okay we can find someone else to sing for our band. I bet you would be good at the drums!" Luffy replied with a large grin.

"...Drums?" That actually sounded kind of interesting... An instrument whose beats led the rest of the band. An instrument that was harsh, yet soft... arranged, yet free... he liked it. But other people? "...Fine... But only if you can become decent at the guitar."

"HORRAY!" Luffy jumped onto Zoro wrapping his arms around him in a large hug.

"Lu... ... you- you're choking me.." Zoro stuttered out from below his small and strangely strong friend.

"Whoops, sorry Zoro." Luffy grinned, "Oh this is going to be great, I know exactly who to ask to be our singer."

"Really, you know someone?" Zoro asked surprised.

"Yup! Now let's finish the movie!" Luffy declared, turning back to the screen and pressing play.

Zoro wasn't sure what he had just agreed to, but it probably wasn't his greatest decision.


	2. Cat Burglar and Pinocchio

"God damnit, you little thieves! Get back here!

"You better run faster Usopp, or you'll be spending the night behind bars!" Nami laughed.

"The... shoes... you just had... to have... the shoes..." Usopp said between breathes.

"LEFT, USOPP, LEFT!" Nami hollered behind her. "WAIT, NO, RIGHT!" She said before taking a sharp right at the last minute.

"DAMNIT, WOMAN MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Usopp cried out, almost tripping on himself before taking a sharp right behind her.

"I'll... get you next time!" The old shopowner exclaimed between breathes, waving his fist in the air from behind them and thier snickers.

"Hey, Nami, I think we can stop." Usopp called out to her.

"I think you're right..." She said slowly jogging before coming to a complete stop. "We got quite the haul this time!"

"Yeah, except my stuff's the only important stuff." He replied, snatching the bag from her with a grin.

"Hahaha... watch it, big nose."

"How creative."

They laughed together for a few seconds that were cut way too short by a silluette at the end of the alley.

"There you two little thieves are! You're not getting away this time! I'm done having to chase after you!" A way too familiar voice spat out.

"Hahaha..hah.. ha... shit." Usopp choked out.

"Usopp..." She whispered, "Put everything back in the bag and make a run for it. I'll create an opening so you can get through."

"Nami... " He whispered dramatically. "I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself like that.."

She turned to face him just as dramatically and looked into his eyes before smiling softly. "Don't worry, it will all work out. Trust me.."

With that, she got up and glared at the enemy standing before them. "You have no where to run. Don't be difficult and just come to the station without trouble." The man demanded.

"Nami... don't do it... " Usopp said, reaching his arm out.

"Sorry, Usopp, but my time has come. I'll see you on the other side." She whispered before darting down the alley faster than Usopp had ever seen her run. "GyaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed on the top of her lungs before tackling the officer and knocking him to the ground below them, clearly drawing attention.

"NAAAAAMIIIII!" Usopp hollered, "Make it back alive!" he called out behind him, earning plenty strange looks, the red leather bag swung over his shoulder as he ran.

"Wait! Stop, get off me or I will be required to use for-" He got cut off as Nami's knee made contact with his most vital area.

"Take that, you old prick!" She screeched, bringing her fist down onto his ribs. He gasped for air, finding little. She crawled off him, smiling. "And thank you. " she said, batting her eyelashes as she held a black, leather wallet. "I'll be taking this." she said before taking off down the street the same way Usopp had gone.

"WAIT, NO! Backup! A young girl with bright red hair going dow-... What?!" he asked no one in particular when he reached into his pocket and saw his walky talky was missing.

Nami smiled to herself as she ran down the street with an extra wallet and a new device in hand.

She made her way down the local, littered streets of Los Angeles until she found the corner she was looking for and turned. She took many turns down dark, deserted alley ways and jumped many fences before finding the ancient, molded building she called home. She walked up back of the tall building and yanked the door open with a creek. She walked in and made sure to avoid the giant spider web at the entrance that no one wanted to get rid of. She looked around the living room that contained old, stained, and torn furnature, a rusty glass coffee table that was broken in more than one place, an old mat with a weird foreign design covering a majority of the dirty, probably never cleaned in 100 years, broken floor, and a giant chandelier that looked like it was going to fall any second and dressed in spider webs hanging above it all. She walked into the kitchen to find it empty as well. It was a small and extremely old styled kitched with yellow table tops (but more of a brown color from all the dirt) and cupboards, a basic white fridge and microwave, a stove and oven, and basic cooking utensils and magazines littering the countertops. A small, round table and two mismatching chairs seated at it was right outside the kitchen with two coffee mugs sitting on it. One mug was a bright orange with a vibrant green handle. It had beautifully painted tangerines on it and read Cat Burglar on it in a green to match the handle. Usopp had painted it for her as a birthday present one year. It was her favorite mug and probably favorite possesion. The other mug was a pastel yellow and white striped with a sheep painted on it. In orange letters it read Pinocchio. Usopp painted that one too. Nami smiled at the mugs and the memories they shared with her and Usopp every morning. She exited the kitchen and ran up the creaky stairs to find her roomate. She went down the empty hallway, and opened up the last door that lead to Usopp's room. She found him at his desk drawing something in his sketchbook.

"What are you drawing?" She asked, inviting herself in and peering over his shoulder.

"Jeez, Nami, you scared me half to death." He gasped holding his hand to his heart.

She ignored him and wrapped her arms lightly around him and folded them, resting her chin in the crook of her right elbow. She looked down at his drawing. It was her.

"Hmmm.." She looked at it hard. It was of her in a long and elegant sleeveless dress with a slit on the right leg. She was riding a dragon and singing, surrounded by tons of people. Except the people were faceless. Also, meterorites were falling and there were giant babies fighting dinosaurs in the backround. She never understood his artwork. Most people would think his drawings were deep and held multiple meanings, but in reality, Usopp was just weird and creative. He just drew what he thought of, even if it made no sense, even to him. She's known him long enough to understand that much. Or maybe she just understood because she was the same. The same in a different way. She couldn't draw. She could sing. She often sang random songs, whatever was in her head at the time, but sometimes she just sang random words, random words that came up to her on the spot. They made no sense whatsoever at least 90% of the time, but Usopp never commented on the fact. He would even start singing with her sometimes, or start playing the piano or keyboard if it was around. Yes, the two of them loved music. It made them happy. It was what fed them.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a keyboard. She looked up to see Usopp on his bed, keyboard in lap. "Are you okay Nami? You seem kind of out of it." he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm tired is all." she said with a smile.

"I know what will help." he said as he started to play. "Sing to me"

She smiled and walked over to him, pulling the chair at his desk with her. She sat down in it backwards facing Usopp on his bed and began to sing. Of course, the words she sung didn't make sense, but neither one of them cared in the slightest.


	3. Mugiwara

"Just where the hell are we going?" Zoro asked following Luffy.

"I told you! Nami's house!" Luffy answered.

"Does she really live out here?" Zoro asked as he turned down another alley.

"Ye- Zoro!" Luffy reached out and grabbed Zoro by the back of his shirt before he could wander down the wrong path again. "How many times do I have to tell you to follow me?!"

"I am!" Zoro snapped turning a light shade of pink.

"Whatever. It's just on the other side of this fence." Luffy said with a smile looking up and placing his hands on his hips. "Well, let's go!" And with that, he started climbing up the fence with extreme speed.

"You're like a monkey." Zoro stated bluntly before following after after him.

When they reached the top, they stood there silently staring at the building infront of them for a minute.

"So that's the place?" Zoro questioned.

"That's the place." Luffy nodded.

"It's pretty run down." Zoro said as he threw himself over. It didn't go as well as he planned and he ended up falling on his stomach with a loud thump. Luffy, however, landed on his feet thanks to him using Zoro's body as a cushion to throw himself down on.

"Zoro, what are you doing? Get off the ground already, let's go." Luffy called over his shoulder.

"One... of these days... I will kill him..." Zoro muttered to himself as he slowly got back on his feet.

They walked up to the back door of the large, rusty building and looked around. Luffy walked up and banged on the door a few times but no one answered. So he did it again. No answer.

"This is stupid, no one lives here, let's just go." Zoro complained.

"No! She needs to be our singer! " Luffy hollered.

"Why her?"

"Because at the talent show in freshman year, she sang a song by Soul King." he said with a soft, yet firm voice.

Zoro looked at him for a few seconds. Those big, brown eyes. Damnit.

"Whatever, if she's not gonna open up let's just go in." Zoro said dragging his hand down his face.

"Okay!" He agreed with a large grin.

And with that, they let themselves in and shut the door behind them. The place was huge and empty. There was only a little furniture and they were old and tattered. The walls were covered with paintings. Everywhere you looked, there was a painting. If fact, one of the walls in the living room was painted on top to bottom like a mural. It was of two people's backs. One was a dark-skinned male with long, curly, black hair. He was shirtless wearing slightly ripped light blue jeans and bright red tennishoes. His jeans were held up by a belt that looked like the keys of a piano. His hands were in his pockets and feet standing firmly. his arms and back were covered in tattoos. Standing next to him was a slightly shorter girl with bright red hair with orange and and a few yellow highlights. Her hair was pulled to the side and draped down one of her shoulders. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped belly shirt with an over sized, white, see-through tank top over it. She wore black, ripped up, skinny jeans and stood barefoot and as firm as the man. She only had one tattoo, a strange, blue design on her left shoulder. It looked like they were standing on a sidewalk here in LA. It was an amazing painting. Zoro thought they were actual people when he first saw them.

"Hey Zoro, do you hear something?" Luffy asked pulling Zoro from his thoughts on the painting.

"Yeah, sounds like someone's singing." He commented without looking away from the mural.

"It's Nami. Let's go find her." Luffy said turning for the stairs. "Don't get lost, Zoro, follow me!"

"Like i'd get lost!" Zoro yelled as he chased a laughing Luffy up the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs, the voice became louder... clearer...

Take me to the ocean, green, sparkling, blue. Take me to the sky, where life's free and i'm with you. Show me the mountains, where everything's fresh and green. Show me the ocean, the place of my dreams.

They followed the voice to door near the end of the long hallway and put their ear up to it to listen.

I want to fly, darling with you. I want to fly, don't you too? Take me back to the ocean, the place I once had. Take me to the ocean, where life isn't so bad.

Zoro gave Luffy a "not bad" look and Luffy gave him a "told you so" look in return causing Zoro to roll his eyes.

"How long are you going to stand there?" a voice called out, nearly giving Zoro a heart attack.

Luffy looked up, then to Zoro. "We've been found out." he said with a smile before turning the knob and going in.

Zoro followed in after him and looked around. They were standing in a large room with high ceilings and high windows that covered nearly the entire wall directly infront of them, letting natural light in the dusty room. They were broken in many places and glass shards covered the wood floor beneath them. The room was huge, yet extremely empty. There was a vintage and slightly broken piano in the middle of the room with a man that looked no older than them seated at it. He was dark skinned and had long, black, curly hair tied in a ponytail behind him. He was shirtless, showing his tattoo-covered torso and arms. Sitting on top the worn-down piano, legs crossed, was a girl whose head looked like it was on fire. She wore a black beanie on top her flaming head and a black laced bra with spikes along the top on her chest. She wore black shorts and black tennishoes. Probably helped to keep glass shards out of her feet. They turned their heads to the doorway where Zoro and Luffy stood awkwardly. Well, Zoro was awkward. Luffy was as comfortable as he would be at his own house.

"Nami!" He called across the spacey room with a giant smile on his face. He waved his arms around his head as he ran over to where she sat on the piano.

Zoro noticed the two people Luffy was now currently talking to were the people on the wall downstairs.

"Zorooo!" Luffy called over to him.

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the rest of them.

"This is Nami. She's the girl that sang Bink's Sake by Soul King at the 9th grade talent show! She's really amazing, well, you just heard her so you know. And this is Usopp. He plays the piano and stuff, he's really good at it! He played the piano for Nami at the talent show so naturally he's joining us too, and- oh! Guys, this is Zoro, he's gonna play the drums!" Luffy excitedly explained.

"Pleasure."

Zoro looked towards the girl who currently had her hand extended to him. She was smiling at him.

"Oh, uh yeah, nice to meet you." he answered, shaking her hand.

"So you're a drummer. What's that like? You know, I actually played the drums myself for a few years. Not to brag, but I was kind of amazing." the man said reaching his arm behind nami to shake Zoro's hand from where he sat.

"Uhh.." Zoro honestly didn't know how to respond to that, but he reached over and shook his hand anyway.

"No you didn't, Zoro don't listen to him." Nami said swatting Usopp in the shoulder earning a snicker from him.

"Anyways! Are you guys going to join our band?" Luffy asked jumping up and down.

"I'm not joining anything I don't know. Do you guys have an album we can listen to?" Nami asked.

"Nope! We've never played a song before!" Luffy answered confidently.

After smacking Luffy on the back of his head, Zoro looked up at a very confused Nami and Usopp. "We literally started this band three days ago." Zoro explained.

"Uhh... Well how long have you been playing the drums?" Usopp asked, probably trying to better the situation.

"Three days."

Usopp and Nami exchanged a few looks. "Look, guys, we aren't really sure we uh-"

"No, you HAVE to join us! We can't have anyone else! Please, Usopp, Nami! It has to be you!" Luffy whined grabbing onto Nami's arms.

"How do you guys even know each other?" Usopp asked.

"Well, he kind of helped me escape a police officer a few weeks ago.." Nami said looking down.

"A police officer?" Zoro asked. "Why did you need help escaping a police officer?"

"No reason. Anyways, I do owe him. If it weren't for him, I would have gone to jail for sure and it's not like you could've bailed me out.." Nami explained to Usopp.

"I honestly don't care. I'll do what you want to do Nami. I like playing music, so I have no problems doing just that. I just hope you guys don't suck." Usopp said turning his attention to Luffy and Zoro.

"We'll be good, I promise!" Luffy said proudly.

Nami looked down at Usopp who was looking directly at her. She looked into his eyes, like she was trying to explain to him she secretly wanted to just by looking at him and he answered her by smiling. She nodded and looked over to Luffy. "Okay. We will join you." she said.

"Horray!" Luffy cheered and Zoro grinned.

"So what is the name of the band?" Usopp asked.

Luffy and Zoro stopped smiling and looked at each other.

"You don't even have a name yet?" Nami asked with bewilderment. She looked Luffy up head to toe. He was wearing gray Vans with red laces left untied. He wore dark jean shorts with a black t-shirt with a white skull covering it. Over his shirt, he wore a soft yellow colored cardigan. To top it off, he was wearing a strawhat with red ribbon tied around it on top of his messy black hair that spiked up in all directions. She noticed he had a scar under his left eye. "Hmm, your hat is unique. How about the strawhats?" She offered.

"That sounds kind of lame, but it feels like it could catch on." Usopp responded. "How about strawhats in another language. It might sound cooler."

"Mugiwara." Zoro said.

"Yeah, like- what?" Nami asked.

"Mugiwara." Zoro repeated. "It means strawhat in Japanese."

"Mugiwara..." Luffy said to himself. "I like it!"

"Not bad..." Usopp smiled.

"It's nice." Nami agreed.

"So it's settled! The Mugiwara have assembled!" Luffy cheered pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Nami and Usopp cheered, following his actions and pumping their fists in the air.

Zoro smiled to himself. This was definetly going to be interesting.


	4. Exhilarated

The Mugiwara had officially formed yesterday. Nami was currently sitting at the bar of Zoro's kitchen drinking a bottle of some kind of cheap iced tea you can get at the store. The Mugiwara were gathered at Zoro's house to discuss the future plans of the band. She sat on a cushioned stool with her feet in Usopp's lap, who was sitting on the stool next to hers. Luffy sat on the other side of Nami running his mouth about everything he wanted them to do. Of course no one was listening. They were all engrossed in another conversation.

"Yeah, but I don't know about you guys, but Luffy and I, we have no money." Zoro said as he closed the door of the fridge.

While Luffy talked about various kinds of meat to no one in particular, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp were discussing ways they could celebrate the start of the Mugiwara. When the topic was first brought up, Luffy had proposed they go out to a fancy resteraunt to eat delicious food which then led to his discussion to himself about meat.

"Yeah, we don't really have money for that either..." Usopp responded as he looked up at Nami. "What are you thinking about? You've been quiet for some time now." he asked as he took the bottle of beer Zoro extended out to him.

She looked up at him and sighed. "I know a place we can eat." she answered.

"Okay, but the problem is we don't have money." Usopp replied talking a big gulp from the bottle.

"Let me finish. I can get us money easily. A lot of it. Fast."

Usopp and Zoro exchanged looks before Zoro replied, "That almost sounds too good to be true."

"It is good and it is true. All I need is like, $50 and I can get us $1000." She explained.

Usopp's head dropped with a sigh. "So that's how you plan to get us money."

"What does she mean?" Zoro asked confusedly.

"She means she's gonna gamble." Usopp uttered under his breath, his head still down.

"You gamble?" Zoro asked looking at Nami from where he stood, leaning against the fridge.

"I would if he'd let me." she answered poking her thumb at Usopp.

"It's too risky of a way to make money and it's easy to get addicted." Usopp rebutted setting his bottle down.

"What are you, her father?" Zoro joked.

Neither Usopp or Nami laughed. They just each looked at different spots on the ground awkwardly, the silence taking over the room. Zoro coughed to try to get rid of the silent atmosphere. A few seconds later, Luffy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Usopp asked leaning back and looking at Luffy from around Nami.

"Nothing! It's just too quiet to not laugh." Luffy explained wiping a tear from his eye.

Nami and Usopp stared at him for a second and Zoro gulped down the rest of his beer and moved to get a second one. "Anyways," Luffy started, getting the attention of the other three, "I agree with Nami. We need a lot of money, fast. I want to celebrate with you guys right away. And meat. I want meat."

"Good, then it's settled." said Nami.

"What's settled?" asked Usopp.

"We're going to a casino tonight so I can take other people's money." Nami responded as she stood up. "Well, thanks for having us, but we're going home now. We'll be back in a few hours. Come on, Usopp." She said grabbing him by the arm.

"Later guys." Usopp said waving his hand as he let Nami drag him out the door.

After they were gone, Zoro turned to Luffy.

"What are we gonna do? You're only 19. You can't go in bars legally." Zoro asked Luffy.

"Then I'll just do it illegally." Luffy replied simply, sticking his hand in his mouth and picking at the food in his teeth.

"It's not that simple, Luffy. You'll have to get a fake ID, which isn't easy." He explained.

"Hmmm" Luffy hummed. He wasn't really listening. "It will all work out"

Zoro hoped he was right.

"How old are they anyway?" Usopp asked Nami. She had stopped dragging him after they left Zoro's front yard. They were now walking back home through the heat of LA in May. "Luffy looks younger than me."

"I already thought of that. That's why we're gonna get him a fake ID." Nami responded as if they had already discussed the topic.

"Wait what?! But you remember how hard it was to get ours! There's no way I'm going through that again for some guy we just met!"

"Stop whining. We... formed the Mugiwara together. He's our friend now..." Nami said without looking at him.

Usopp turned and looked at her. She probably felt his stare but refused to look at him like she often did. She was stubborn like that, but he kept looking at the side of her face. He stopped and said, "You've already became attached to him and trust him. It's such a strange thing for you."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "He has that... quality. It's something.. about him.." she said.

Usopp nodded and caught up to her. They continued walking down the graffiti filled streets to their destination: The Franky House.

"I'm so excited! It will be the real start of our band! The real start of the Mugiwara! The real start to my dream!" Luffy boasted.

"Calm down, it's not for a few more hours." Zoro mumbled with a yawn. "Be quiet so I can sleep."

"But Zoroooo, it's almost lunch. Come to my place, Granddad caught a deer!"

"Sounds delicious." Zoro said half asleep.

"So let's go!" Luffy said, getting up from his spot on the headboard of Zoro's bed. His intentions were to jump down next to Zoro and pull him up, but he ended up accidentally landing on top of Zoro, who was laying on the ground on his stomach.

"UHGAH!" Zoro wailed when Luffy's weight landed on him out of nowhere.

"Oops. Sorry, Zoro." Luffy apologized with a grin.

"Some... day, I... will kill... you.." Zoro uttered from underneath Luffy.

"Hahahaha, do that anytime AFTER lunch." Luffy laughed as he got up, fixing the strawhat on his head of wavy, black hair.

Zoro looked up to see Luffy smiling down at him with his hand stretched out to him. He took it and stood up, only to shoot Luffy a deadly glare. Luffy's smile only got wider as he pulled Zoro out the door, down the stairs, and out of Zoro's house completely. Zoro made sure to grab his keys and lock the door before Luffy dragged him off the property completely. "You're just like the woman." Zoro remarked as Luffy dragged him down the street. "Pulling me like I'm on some leash..." Zoro mumbled.

"You're letting me pull you." Luffy grinned. "I suppose that makes you just like Usopp."

"Big nose?" Zoro asked.

"Haha, is that his name now?"

Zoro ignored the question, assuming it was rhetorical, and looked down at what he was wearing. That's when he realized he was still in his pajama pants and shirtless.

"OI, LUFFY!"

Zoro stared at the two people before them. One was a girl with a fiery head and personality wearing equally as red lips. She wore a tight, short, black dress with black, lace tights and black pumps that had a black bow on the toes. Her whole appearance would be incredibly fashionable if it weren't for the black and red hoodie with the words PIANO MAN across the back in white letters. It was probably Usopp's, who was wearing a white dress shirt with black and white pinstriped pants held up with bright red suspenders. Around his neck was a black bow tie and he wore brown captoe oxfords on his feet. They really were dressed nicely. Especially compared to he and Luffy who were wearing casual wear. Zoro only wore a dark green V-neck, dark blue jeans, and the usual brown, leather, laced up boots he always wore. At least he was dressed nicer than Luffy who was wearing blue shorts, black sandles, and a red T-shirt that said macaco. His wavy hair was covered by his usual strawhat and his face wore the accustomed grin. His eye twitched. When Nami texted him the address and name of the bar her and Usopp had decided on, she failed to add the fact that it was a casino and you were supposed to wear fancy attire. Everyone around them looked like important, rich people that spent thousands of dollars on the suits and dresses they sported. His eye twitched again.

"Sorry I uh, forgot to remind you to dress nice." Nami said rubbing her cheek sheepishly. "But at least we got you the ID!"

"Remind? You didn't tell us at all!" Zoro growled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Usopp apologized. He really did look sorry, unlike the damn woman who was no longer paying attention to the conversation and was now questioning Luffy about his shirt.

"It means monkey in Portuguese." Luffy explained with a grin. "It's kind of my spirit animal."

"I see." she said with admiration. "What's my spirit animal?"

"Hmm.. whatever you want it to be." Luffy declared.

"Really? Can it be a cat?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course!"

"What are those idiots talking about?" Zoro grumbled. He looked over to Usopp for a response but got nothing.

"My spirit animal is a lion- the king of the jungle!" Usopp declared proudly. "Only I, the great Usopp, am worthy of such an animal!"

"Wow!" Luffy cheered, clapping his hands. "That's impressive, but I think an anteater suits you better."

"What? Why would something so inferior be my spirit animal?" Usopp gasped.

"It has a long nose." Luffy explained, holding his hands a foot apart to show the length.

Nami burst out into hysterical laughter as Usopp's jaw dropped with disappointment. Luffy soon joined the laughter. Zoro stared at the three idiots before him. He really needed a beer right now.

"His wife probably left him, taking all her things and his sense of fashion along with her."

"A hit man was ordered to break into his house in the middle of the night and compelled him to observe as he slowly peeled his wife and kids' eyelids back and lit their eyeballs on fire. I imagine he burned many other body parts while he was at it."

"You're as morbid as always."

"Your compliment leaves me elated."

"I'm exhilarated."


	5. Demon Child and Love Cook

Zoro looked around at his surroundings. He had admittedly never been to a casino before, so he had no idea what to expect. He thought it was just a fancy word for bar, but boy was he off. Everyone was well dressed and seemed to belong in the expensive environment. It was crowded- games, slot machines, pool tables, poker tables, and people everywhere. The multicolored walls held an organized assortment of abstract paintings, and eccentric sculptures. The ceilings were high- higher than the the ceiling in Nami and Usopp's house. The crystallized floor sparkled up at him. Gigantic, pretentious chandeliers hung from every transparent ceiling. Several security guards could be seen on the floor above him through the crystalline ceiling. It worried him, and he wasn't one to get concerned easily. He always believed "whatever happens, happens", and went with whatever that was. Maybe that was why he got along with Luffy so well. Though as carefree as he was, he couldn't stop fretting over the possibility that Luffy might get found out. According to Usopp, most casinos were open to people as young as 16, but for the casino they were currently at, Albasta, you had to be 21. Apparently Nami just had to come to the classiest and biggest casino in the Las Vegas Strip. Zoro continued walking around. He wasn't completely sure where he was, but he definitely knew where he wasn't, so he couldn't possibly be lost.

Where's the bar...

He kept wandering through the unfamiliar building, searching for somewhere he could get a drink. He passed by several unique machines and games. He never gambled so he wasn't sure how any of them worked, but after hearing what Usopp had said earlier, he figured he would stay away. He actually passed Usopp many times though he wasn't sure if Usopp was moving from game to game or if he had passed the same spot six times. After meandering around the casino for over an hour, he spotted a familiar head of red. Nami sat at a table surrounded by many people either cheering or swearing- there was no in between. Around the circular table sat 10 broken men, holding their heads in their hands, fingers digging into their skulls.

But there Nami was, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, Zoro was led to a restaurant built in the casino by the sound of live music. Above the entrance to the grand restaurant read Baratie. Zoro walked into the dim lit, large dining area. There were several tables scattered around the room, topped with table cloths, fancy centerpieces of cerulean, and mouthwatering food. However, the attention of the customers wasn't on the food. Instead, everyone was turned to the stage, clapping along to the live music. Surprisingly, the music wasn't jazz or anything classy. It was emo-punk or something like that. Zoro's attention went to the drummer. He was extremely tall and muscular with long, black hair. He had two strange tattoos on his forehead that kind of looked like "Y"s. His drumming was fast and mind-capturing. Zoro's mind melted away to the singer's low voice and the drummer's rhythm. He found himself tapping his foot along to the song even though he had never heard it before. His eyes followed the swift movements of the drumsticks and his ears soaked in every beat that was made when the drumsticks made contact with the instrument.

The song ended too soon. Zoro was soon snapped out of his trance to the sound of clapping and cheering of the crowd. The two guitarists smiled while the drummer and singer kept their stern faces as they all waved to the crowd. The singer was panting slightly as he slowly raised his arm, causing the crowd to gradually quiet down. When it was silent, the corners of his mouth quickly turned up into a deep grin causing the crowd to immediately burst back into hysterical cheering and screams.

"He's popular," Zoro thought.

The band turned to go back behind the stage causing the noise to return to a normal volume as people started eating again. Zoro looked around and sighed, relieved, as his eyes spotted a bar on the far end of the restaurant. He made his way over and sat on one of the stools. He looked over at the bartender who for some reason wasn't coming over to ask what he wanted.

"Oi." Zoro said trying to catch his attention. "Hey."

Zoro stared at the man who was leaning over the counter saying something to the tall, beautiful woman sitting on the stool in front of him. Probably trying to flirt with her or something.

"His wife probably left him, taking all her things and his sense of fashion along with her." He said to her as he nodded towards a man wearing a white and black striped suit, sitting alone at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

She turned on her stool so she could get a good look at all the people in the room and smiled softly as she replied pointing to another man, "A hit man was ordered to break into his house in the middle of the night and compelled him to observe as he slowly peeled his wife and kids' eyelids back and lit their eyeballs on fire. I imagine he burned many other body parts while he was at it."

Zoro whipped his head around to look at her with a shocked and utterly disgusted expression.

"You're as morbid as always." the bartender replied with a chuckle.

"You're comment leaves me satisfied." she said, her smile growing bigger as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

He stood up straight and poured more wine into her glass as he said "I'm exhilarated. More Chateau Pétrus Pomerol for you, dear?"

"Well, you've already began filling my glass and I can't waste something so fine, can I?

"Hey pervy bartender, get me a damn beer."

Both heads turned at that, the man's face turning into a deep scowl. The woman's smile didn't fade as she sipped her wine.

"Excuse you, I'm in the middle of a conversation, you're going to have to wait." he snapped.

"No, excuse you, I'm paying you, I've had a long night, I need a beer now." Zoro demanded through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm bus-"

"Sanji, it won't hurt you to get him a drink." the woman finally spoke.

The man, who went by Sanji apparently, let out a clearly exaggerated sigh as he turned around to get Zoro a drink.

"Uh, thanks... I guess?" Zoro mumbled, looking at the woman through the corner of his eye.

"I didn't do anything worth of gratitude." she said with a smile.

"Here's your damn drink." Sanji said as he set a wine glass filled with a red liquid and strong scent in front of him.

Zoro scowled down at the drink in front of him."This isn't beer."

"Holy shit." Sanji stated simply as he pulled a cigarette up to his lips and lit it.

The woman laughed softly while Zoro narrowed his eyes at him. "Can you even smoke in here?"

"This is my restaurant, I can do whatever the hell I want."

What.

"You own this place?" Zoro asked, stunned.

Sanji tilted his head back and breathed out a puff of smoke. "I literally just said that, not even five seconds ago."

"I- I know... I just mea-"

"Are you gonna drink that wine or not?" Sanji interrupted.

Zoro looked down at the glass and pulled it up to his mouth. "What is it?"

"Akadama Port Wine. It's a Japanese wine. It was created in 1907 by Shinjiro Torii. It's now actually called Akadama Sweet Wi-"

"Eughh!" Zoro sput out, spitting some of the wine he hadn't yet swallowed back into the glass.

"What are you doing, you disgusting pig!" Sanji screeched, jumping back and pulling his hand up to his heart.

"This tastes like shit!" Zoro choked out.

"That shit is high quality, vintage wine, you shitty mosshead!" Sanji screamed at him, horrified.

"It's ridiculously sweet!" Zoro shot back. "Why is it so god damned sweet!?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's called Akadama SWEET wine!? You would know that if you actually listened to my presentation of it!" Sanji yelled.

"I hate sweet things!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?!"

"I hate to interrupt your little quarrel, but you two are attracting attention."

They both stopped screaming and turned to the woman. They slowly looked up to find people from the tables close to the bar staring at them with annoyance or confusion. Zoro quickly turned back around around as Sanji quickly called out an apology to them.

"Sorry, Robin. We must have embarrassed you incredibly." Sanji said, turning to the woman.

"Don't apologize. It was rather entertaining to watch." she said, resting her cheek in her slim hand.

Sanji smiled at her before turning back to Zoro with a stern expression. "You're going to drink that Akadama."

"No, I am not."

"If you waste that wine I'm going to murder your ass." Sanji growled.

"It's just one cup of wine. Look, I'm sorry for spitting everywhere and making a scene. I'll pay for it, okay?" Zoro said.

"No! You need to drink it!" Sanji snapped.

"Why?!" Zoro asked.

"Because!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Sanji," Robin started, "there's plenty of other ways to get him to drink the wine other than this ineffectual arguing." she said with a devilish smile.

After a few seconds of internally debating whether he preferred whatever Robin had in mind behind her devilish smile or the horrendous wine, Zoro decided he'd drink the wine.


	6. Penguins Watch Cars

"TWEN...TY...ONE! TWEN...TY... TWO! TWEN... TY... THREE!" Luffy counted as he shoved dish after dish of food in his bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Amazing..."

"How is that even possible?"

"How does his small body take that?"

"I've never seen anyone with such a talent!"

People had started crowding around Luffy when he finished his tenth dish. Next to making peoples' ears bleed with his vocals, Luffy had an amazing ability to never grow full. He consumed plate after plate of juicy meats- pork, sausage, steak, fish, and ham. He ate strawberry cheesecakes, rich chocolate moose cakes, fruit cobblers, and any other dessert Baratie had to offer. The empty vintage plates kept piling up as Luffy dumped more and more food down his throat.

"Ugh, disgusting. He better be able to pay for all that." Sanji said from his place behind the bar, pouring a glass of Chateau Lafleur Pomerol for Robin and himself.

"Hm?" Zoro mumbled as he turned around on his stool to see who Sanji was talking about.

He nearly choked on the nauseating wine he had been trying to down for the past half hour.

Actually, he did start choking. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to regain his posture.

"Hey, man are you okay?" Sanji asked him, concernedly leaning over the counter and patting him on the back.

"Y-yeah.." Zoro sputtered out, dark eyes looking up at his dumbass friend.

Law walked back behind the stage, leading the other three members behind him.

"I can't wait to see how many people offer to pay for our meal." Shachi grinned, pulling his guitar off from where it hung around him.

"The food here is exceptional." Penguin nodded with a smile.

The room behind the stage was small with several mirrors and dressers around the perimeter. A few lights hung from the ceiling, providing a dim light. There were many chairs around the room where their possessions sat. Law threw himself down in his chair, exhausted, as Shachi and Penguin placed their guitars back in their respected cases. Jean-Bart placed his drumsticks back in his backpack, for they were all he brought with him- the restaurant had provided them with a drum set. The door was thrown open, grabbing the attention of the four members.

"You guys were great, as usual! Especially you, Law! You looked so cool!" a slightly younger boy with brown hair and freckles exclaimed as he ran into the room. He was followed by another boy that was slightly older with white hair and pale skin.

"Thanks, Tony-ya..." Law said, looking over to the boy coming up to him.

"Yeah, and the rest of you were great too!" he smiled.

"Thanks, Chopper." Shachi grinned.

"Hey," the white-haired boy finally spoke, "there are a bunch of fans out there that want to buy you guys food."

"Alright!" Shachi and Penguin cheered.

While Chopper led Shachi, Penguin, and Jean-Bart out into the dining area, Law stayed slumped in his chair.

The white-haired boy looked over at him.

"I'm exhausted." Law finally sighed out.

"Is there something I can do?" he asked without hesitation.

"You can carry me out to the dining area." Law suggested.

"Alright." he said simply, making his way over to where Law sat.

"I was kidding." Law replied, looking at his reflection in the mirror across from him. His black hair stuck up in every direction. The eyeliner below his eyes was slightly smudged and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"Oh."

"Well, we should probably go." Law said as he sluggishly stood up. The other boy followed him out the door to join the others.

The sight they were met with wasn't exactly new. Girls were latching onto Jean-Bart, Shachi, and Penguin, shouting how much they loved them. Men were begging for autographs, claiming it was for their sons. Chopper's small body tried to pull bodies off of the band members, but wasn't strong enough and ended up getting girls latching onto him as well.

"No, I don't know where Law is!" Shachi yelled, as his body was tugged on by multiple fans.

"I'm not signing anything right now! I just need food! I haven't eaten for six hours!" Jean-Bart yelled at the men trying to get his autograph.

"Complimenting me and calling me adorable doesn't make me happy or anything, you bastard!" Chopper laughed with a slight blush dusting his cheeks as girls tried to touch his perfect, wavy, chestnut hair.

As Shachi, Jean-Bart, and Chopper were pulled from side to side by screaming fans, Penguin stood in the corner, taking selfies with the more civilized fans.

"Bepo..." Law started.

"Yeah."

The tall albino slowly walked over to Shachi, pulling the girls off his body and finally throwing him over his shoulder when he was free. He did the same thing to Chopper, throwing him on top of Shachi. After freeing Jean-Bart, he threw him over his free shoulder and walked up to Penguin.

"Oh, sorry. We'll take more pictures later." Penguin said, handing a phone back to one of the girls.

They made their way back over to Law whose death glare kept people in the right mind away.

Bepo led the way to a table in the back corner that was surrounded by signs labeled reserved. He casually set the three men he had been carrying down in seats, pushing the chairs forward for them. Law and Penguin sat down at the table as well and Bepo stood behind Law, making sure no one came close to their table.

After their orders were taken and they were given drinks, they sat in silence. They were too worn out and hungry to speak. Law's eyes wandered around the restaurant until they settled on some kid in a strawhat that was surrounded by multiple people. He dumped plate after plate of food in his mouth while the people counted and cheered. The other members stared too, not sure if they should be disgusted or impressed. They were leaning towards the latter.

"Well this was fun boys, but I have a commitment I'm going to be late for. I better get going." Nami said as she stood up from her seat.

She got no response as the men at the table held their heads in their hands. She had won several times. She was exceptional at poker. Well no, she was just really great at cheating. Nami was also a great manipulator. After pulling every cent out of the men's pockets, she convinced them to play strip poker.

After she was given her reward money, she tried on her new watch and fedora and proudly walked away with expensive suits in her arms to find Usopp. She pulled out her phone to text him.

Me Where are you

Pinocchio The casino, obviously.

Me Very funny. seriously though. I need you to put something in the car. meet me there.

Pinocchio What is it?

Me suits.

Pinocchio ...

Pinocchio K.

She put her phone back in her bag and made her way over to the exit. Luckily, she was still close to the front so it didn't take much time for her to reach the doors. But before she could push the door open, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around quickly, accidentally stepping on the person's foot. Usopp's foot.

"Ow! That hurt!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down, gripping his sore foot.

"Geez, you scared me! I didn't realize you were so close to the exit too!" she said, her hand up to her heart.

"Sorry, just wanted you to wear this." he said, holding out his sweatshirt. He took her new hat off her head and placed it on his own before pulling his sweatshirt she had worn earlier back over her head. "Here." he took the suits and her bag from her hands so she could get her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks, but we live in LA and it's May." she said while pulling the sweatshirt on.

"That didn't stop you from wearing it earlier." he retorted, opening the door for her.

It was true. She liked the way it smelled. It was soft. And it was Usopp's.

"And," he started, "it's late and its cooled down a bit."

"I guess." she said as she walked outside. He followed her, the door swinging shut behind him.

Together, they walked through the parking lot to their car. They walked close together like they always did, their arms brushing against each other. When they reached the truck, Usopp pulled out his keys and unlocked it. He climbed in and set the suits down on the passenger seat neatly, so they wouldn't get more wrinkled than they already were. "What do you plan to do with these?" he asked her after he climbed back out.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the old, red '67 Ford Ranger that somehow still ran. "I don't know, sell them or something? Their nice suits right?... I mean I don't really know anything about suits.. but i'd assume..." she trailed off.

"I guess you can do that." he nodded. He walked over and leaned against the truck next to her. A silence stretched between them for a few seconds before Usopp asked, "So how many grown men did you make cry tonight?"

Nami breathed out a quiet laugh before responding, "Not too many."

"That's too bad." he said jokingly, "At least you got a new hat."

"A watch, too." she said, lifting her left wrist for him to see.

She hadn't really stopped to admire it yet, so as she showed Usopp, it felt like she was seeing it for the first time. The watch was mechanical and had a brown leather chain. It was hollow so you could see the inside of it working and it had a steam punk feel to it. It was so Usopp.

She looked up to see what his expression was. He was smiling- gently. She watched as his dark eyes followed the ticking second hand of the clock. "You should have it." she suddenly said.

"What?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah. I don't really like to wear watches anyway. Besides, I think it really suits you."

"Wow, thank you. In that case, I'll gladly accept it." he said.

"Let me put it on you." she offered, undoing the clip.

"Okay, thanks." he said as he extended his wrist.

She pulled the watch over his wrist and clipped it for him, smiling when she saw his happy face. He suddenly looked up at her and smiled back into her chocolate eyes. "I'm so glad you're good at scamming people."

"Don't ruin it." she said, still smiling.

They stared, smiling into each other's eyes in a comfortable silence, until it was broken by the sound of Nami's phone vibrating. It wasn't until then that she realized how close they were. Their arms lied next to each other against the truck and Usopp had been slouching slightly and his face was closer to hers and-

"Are you gonna answer that? It might of been Zoro."

She blinked. And she blinked again as she reached behind her and took the phone out of her back pocket.

Zoro Are you with bignose? come to the restaurant before Luffy eats more than we can afford.

She sighed. "It's Zoro. He said to meet him and Luffy at the restaurant."

"Okay. Hey, how much money did you make?" he asked as they started walking back towards the building.

"A lot." she smiled. "We don't have to worry about Luffy eating more than we can afford."

Nami and Usopp stood at the table where Luffy sat, and next to Zoro who had his arms crossed.

"He ate more than we can afford." Usopp nodded in confirmation.

Nami stood, jaw dropped at the sight before her. Luffy was surrounded by piles and piles of empty plates and bowls, rubbing his stomach satisfied.

"That was delicious!" he smiled.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieked.

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"You spent all of our money! THE REST OF US HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN YET!" she shouted, pointing at her, Usopp, and Zoro.

Just then, Sanji came walking up behind them. "Is there a problehhehhehh-" Sanji swore his heart stopped the second he saw her. The beautifully vibrant hair, the big brown eyes, the way her short dress molded her figure perfectly...

"Mademoiselle, is there any way I could be of help to you?" he asked, his voice low and even as he got down on one knee, taking her hand in his.

They all looked down at him, not really sure how to react. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Uhhhh" she stammered. "Actually... yes, there is. You see, our foolish friend here used up all our money, but the rest of us haven't eaten yet..." she said in the sweetest voice she could pull off.

"I see.. that is quite the dilemma." he agreed.

"Yes.. so do you think maybe you cou-"

She stopped when she saw the tall woman coming up behind Sanji and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I do believe it would be selfish for Sanji to create a meal using the restaurant's food for you if you can't put money in the register." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I can't just use the restaurant's food if you're not gonna pay." he said, standing up. He was tall, but not as tall as the girl. "Though I feel bad leaving people hungry... Tell you what, I have plenty of food at my place, how about I cook you a meal there?"

"Uhhh..." Nami and Usopp said in unison, turning to look at each other. "Thanks for the offer, but you don't need t-"

"Yes, anything for Zoro's friends." the woman said, turning her blue-green eyes to him.

They all turned to Zoro who just raised his eyebrows at hearing his name. "Yeah, I guess that sounds fine. I'm pretty hungry." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, I'll have my sous chef lock up tonight. Let me get a few things." he said before turning around and heading toward the kitchen.

"What is he talking about?" Usopp asked Zoro.

"Blondie owns the place." Zoro explained.

"No, not tha- wait, really?" Usopp asked.

"He means to ask how you became so close." Nami cut in.

"We met over at the bar back there. He gave me a shitty wine. We talked about shit."

"That explains a lot." Usopp said sarcastically.

Zoro glared at him causing Usopp to throw his hands up defensively.

"The three of us discussed topics such as our friendly relationships, which was when he brought up the three of you and how you recently started a band. Sanji mentioned how he always loved singing. We talked about favorite musicians and singers. The conversation took many turns but in the end we mainly discussed music." the dark haired woman explained.

Four heads turned to look at her. Before anyone else could say anything, Luffy spoke up, "Chef-guy can sing?!"

"Yes, he is quite talented if I do say so myself. His vocal skills are almost on par with his cooking." she confirmed.

"Alright, I got my stuff, you guys ready?" Sanji asked as he walked over, now wearing a black sport coat over his bartender outfit.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm starving." Usopp nodded.

"Me too." Luffy agreed.

"You just ate!" Nami yelled, hitting the back of his head.

Luffy started laughing and the woman let out a quiet chuckle.

They exited the restaurant and headed for the exit of the casino. Sanji led the group with Luffy, listening intently as he listed all the food he wanted Sanji to make when they got to his house. Behind them were Zoro and Usopp, who was asking Zoro if they were really about to go the house of someone they just met and how he could be potentially trying to poison and kill them. Zoro just nodded, wishing he had the beer he never got. In the back, Nami walked awkwardly next to the intimidating, smiling woman. She wished she could be walking next to Usopp but she couldn't because if she sped up to where he was walking, Robin would be walking alone and that would be rude considering she's going to her house to eat her food. "By the way, I'm, um, Nami." she finally said.

"What a lovely name. My name is Robin." she said, her eyes closing as she smiled.

Nami relaxed a little. Her voice was calming, like a mothers. She smiled back and said, "Thanks for letting us come eat at your house, even though you barely know us."

"Oh, I think you misunderstand. We will be dining at Sanji's house. He's the one you should thank."

"Oh, I just assumed you guys lived together." Nami said, "Aren't you two dating?"

Robin let out a small chuckle. "Sanji is like a child to me, a younger brother." she explained. "Though he is rather mature for his age. I suppose you could call him my closest friend."

"I see..." Nami nodded, turning her head forward again.

When they reached the exit, Sanji opened the door for everyone.

"Thanks, chef-guy!"

"Thanks."

"Thanks, ero-cook." Zoro grinned as he walked out.

"Anytime, mosshead." Sanji called out to him, causing Zoro to turn around and flip him off.

Sanji laughed and bowed his head as Nami and Robin walked out.

Together, the six of them walked through the parking lot until they found all their cars. Zoro had parked his green Lifted Ford Raptor (He had gotten it from his father when he turned 18.) next to Usopp's truck, which was coincidentally only a few spaces down from Sanji's black Audi R8. Robin's turquoise Bentley Continental was two spaces down from Sanji's.

"Just follow my or Robin's car." Sanji called out before getting in his car and shutting the door.

And with that, they all got in their cars and pulled out of the lot and into the wide open streets of the Las Vegas Strip.


	7. No Place I'd Rather Be

"Why do they all have such nice cars?" Usopp huffed as he shut the door behind him.

Nami buckled her seat belt in the passenger seat beside him. "Because Zoro's dad is rich." she answered. "They live in a freaking castle."

"A rather old castle." Usopp snorted. "His house must be older than the moss growing on the wall of our kitchen."

Nami laughed before responding, "Yeah, it probably is, and considering Blondie- what was his name?"

"Sandy or something" Usopp said, wrinkling his nose as he tried to remember.

"Right, so considering Stanley owns a restaurant, I'm not surprised he owns a nice car. And did you see what Robin was wearing? Her dress was Ralph Lauren! Her whole outfit was beautiful, actually. Must have cost a fortune." Nami said, sitting back in her seat.

Usopp hummed in response as he kept his eyes on the back of Robin's car. It was late, but since it was getting close to summer, it was still fairly light outside. This was Usopp's favorite time of day and favorite time of the year. Evenings in Summer where the weather isn't too hot or too cold, where the skies are clear and you can roll your car windows down and feel the wind against your face, where the only sounds you hear are laughter and music. These were the moments that made Usopp truly happy. He moved his hand over and rolled down both his and Nami's window.

"You should sing something." he said.

"Huh?" she quickly asked.

"Your voice is so much better than the radio." he reasoned.

She thought for a second before deciding on singing an actual song rather than making something up. She started humming and tapping her hand against her thigh before tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

We're a thousand miles from comfort,

we have traveled land and sea.

Usopp tapped the fingers against the car windowsill along to her singing.

But as long as you are with me,

there's no place I'd rather be

The corners of his lips curved up as he breathed in the fresh air against his face.

I would wait forever, exalted in the scene

As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

strolling so casually

They passed by pastel colored shops with umbrella tables, palm trees that reached up to the sky, vibrant street art that always dusted a smile on Usopp's face, flickering streetlights, and old cars with music flowing out the rolled down windows and roofs.

We're different and the same, gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

He looked over at Nami, who still had her head back with her eyes gently shut. Her fingers and feet still moved along with her voice.

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

He didn't think his smile could grow any bigger.

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be.

He blissfully proved himself wrong.

Usopp soon saw Robin turning into a long driveway that he assumed led to Salmon's house. He pulled in after her and gawked at the house in front of him.

"Yup. Cook-guy is rich. Definitely rich." Usopp nodded. When he got no response, he looked over to Nami who just stared up at the gorgeous house.

It wasn't even an extreme size, compared to the ancient and probably haunted castle of a house Zoro's family lived in or the gigantic, molded, abandoned hotel Usopp and Nami lived in. It looked like it was three floors, though what Usopp and Nami ogled at was the beautiful architecture of the home. The stone driveway stretched up to a double garage with a stone path that led to a lit porch and two black doors. The house was white with green vines and ivy stretching across it and wrapping around the corners. It had many balconies with elegant, black railings and flower pots resting on them. Greenery surrounded the house, whether it was trees sprouting out of the large yard or if it was growing off the house itself. Usopp wanted to keep staring at the house but Sassafras and Robin were already walking up to the front door.

"Hey Nami, let's go." he said, shaking her shoulder.

"Oh, right." she nodded.

They got out and walked up the pathway to the porch where Sandal and Robin sat on cushioned chairs drinking wine.

"So as a bartender, do you just magically always have wine on you or something?" Usopp asked as he and Nami walked up the steps.

Strawberry snorted before replying, "I keep wine in the trunk of my car, don't you?" Before Usopp could answer his question sarcastically, he added in, "And I'm not a bartender. I'm a chef."

"Then what's with the suit?" Usopp asked.

"What do you mean what's with the suit? Is it wrong for a man to not look like he crawled out of a trashcan?" he retorted.

Usopp opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sunray answering his own rhetorical question. "No, it's not. It's just the opposite. This is why women are better than men. They don't look like monkeys- not a single one of them! They are beautiful creatures that always dress with cla-"

"Zoro and Luffy don't appear to be arriving any time soon. Do you suppose they got separated from us at a red light and got lost?" Robin spoke up.

"I think they got lost, yes. I don't, however, think it was because of a red light." Nami said, crossing her arms.

"I see." Robin nodded, sipping her wine.

"Why wait for them, we can go inside now." Sandwich said, standing up to unlock his door.

He opened one of the black doors and went inside, the others following in after him. He turned on the lights revealing a spacey entry way with a living room at the end of it. He hung his keys on a hook on the wall and turned around to help Robin pull her coat off her shoulders. After setting it on the coat hanger, he turned to take Nami's to do the same. After he and Usopp hung their own coats on the hooks, he led them into the living room. The ceiling in the living room was raised taking up the second floor. The walls were painted a deep sea blue and held a giant TV screen. In front of the TV sat a pair of black leather couches with a matching armchair. There were transparent cabinets on either side of the TV holding movie, television show, and game cases. A blue mat that matched the walls lied atop the black hardwood floors. To top off it off, a large, crystal chandelier hung elegantly from the raised ceiling. Satchel led them around another corner into a room a million times more grand than the living room: the kitchen.

"This is my sanctuary." he said, turning around to face them, stretching his arms out to jester to the room.

It was the most impressive kitchen Usopp had ever seen. For one thing, it was larger than the living room. Second, his refrigerator was probably the largest in existence. Third, there were so many cabinets and drawers and appliances lined up on the counters and he probably owned every kitchen supply there was to own. On top of it all, it looked incredibly organized and had a strict black, white, and blue color scheme. At the entrance of the kitchen, there was a black marble bar with four stools sitting at it. "Please, sit." he said, jestering to them.

The three of them sat down and made small chat while they watched Sunflower cook. He made them some kind of simple cocktail out of scotch and something else that he somehow made taste amazing to drink while they waited. Robin sat in between Nami and Usopp and listened to them tell story after story about funny situations they got themselves into throughout the years. She laughed and told stories of her own. Sand would laugh and occasionally added in a joke or sarcastic remark of his own. The shared stories, Saddle's humming, and the aroma of the food he prepared made time fly by quickly and soon he had a three course meal lied out for the three of them along with a new drink, a wine he called Monsanto Chardonnay.

"Voila! Bon appétit! J'espère que tu apprécies!" he announced enthusiastically as he bowed.

"Wow, this looks amazing! Thank you Sa- uh, thank you!" Nami stuttered out.

"My mouths already watering Sa-..er.. uh.." Usopp stammered.

Robin smiled as she brought her newly filled glass up to her lips. "Thank you for the meal, Sanji."

Usopp and Nami quickly turned to look at each other. Their expressions said the same thing.

That's what his name was.

"I don't recall another time you soaked prosciutto in cherry juice, is it a first?" Robin asked as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Nah, I've done it once or twice before. I had a lot of cherries, so I figured I'd do it again." Sanji answered as he sipped his wine. He set the glass down and reached into his vest pocket for his box of cigarettes and lit one.

"The fruit cobbler was amazing." Nami remarked.

"It warms my heart that you think so, love." Sanji smiled.

"Yeah, I really lo-" Usopp was cut off by Nami's ringtone going off.

I walk a lonely road, the only one I have ever known.

Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone.

"Is that your ringtone for Zoro?" Usopp tried to ask between breathes as he laughed.

"Naturally," she grinned. "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker!" Usopp insisted.

After doing as he said, they all heard Zoro's grumpy voice come through.

"Hey... uh, listen Nami... See, Luffy and I, we were just driving... following the cook's car... but then... like..."

"You got lost." she finished for him. Usopp snickered.

"Is that Usopp?! Am I on speakerphone?" Zoro frantically asked.

"Hey Marimo, did you lose your way?" Sanji laughed.

"Shut up! I'm not lost! Just... "

"Misplaced at the instant?" Sanji offered.

"Yeah, tha- wait, NO!"

They all burst into laughter, even Robin laughed behind her hand.

"I hate you all."

"Oh, come on Zoro, it's cute." Nami teased.

"Shut up, you witch." he grumbled.

"Hey Marimo, don't tell a lady to shut up." Sanji called out, levity still in his voice.

"Stop calling me Mari-"

"Cook- guy, is that you?! Listen, Zoro got us lost but I reallyyyy want your food! Can you give us directions to your house? I want meat! I don't have a license, but I'll drive us anyways since Zoro's as useless as the g in lasagna." Luffy interrupted.

"Give me the phone back!"

"No, Zoro! Cook-guy, text the address to this number!" Luffy quickly yelled out before the phone hung up.

They all stared at the phone in silence for a second before Nami spoke up. "So what's your address?"

"302 Mariejois St." he replied.

"Thanks." After she sent the message, she put her phone back in her pocket and tuned back into the conversation. Usopp and Robin were talking about music.

"So you two are in a band with Zoro and Luffy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, somehow." Usopp nodded. "Luffy is the bassist, Zoro's the drummer, Nami's the singer and I play keyboard."

"Oh, so you don't need a singer?" she asked. She actually sounded disappointed.

"Robin, dear, what are you doing?"

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"Robin."

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted Sanji to be your singer."

"Ro-"

"But I guess if you don't have the need for one..." she trailed off.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having a second singer in the band with us." Nami joined in.

"Is that so?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Your voices might sound nice together with the lowness of Sanji's and the mezzo-soprano of Nami's..." Usopp started.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sanji cut in. "I'm too busy with the restaurant business. I can't just join a band randomly."

Just then, a loud and irritating knocking drew their attention to the door. "Ugh, hold on." Sanji said as he walked around the counter and through the living room to the door. He opened it to find a very pissed Zoro and a whining Luffy.

"CHEF-GUY!" he wailed as he threw himself at Sanji. Except Sanji ducked to the side in one swift motion as if he had expected it, leaving Luffy to crash to the floor. "I'm... sooo hungry!"

Sanji turned his attention to Zoro and relaxed against the door frame with his arms crossed. He smiled and said, "What brings you here so late, Marimo?"

"Go to hell." Zoro sneered.

"Oh hello Zoro." Robin welcomed as she came up to the door.

He turned his attention to her and the usual smile she always had on. "Hey."

"Why don't you come in?" she offered.

"I made you dinner." Sanji grinned as he moved out of the way.

Zoro sighed and let out a quiet "thank you" before he walked in and followed Robin to the kitchen, Sanji close behind with a collapsed Luffy slung over his shoulder.

"Heyyy Zoro, Luffy, you guys actually showed up this year!" Usopp waved.

Zoro glared at him. "Oh come on Usopp, give him a break." Nami said as she nudged his shoulder. She had moved over and taken Robin's seat next to him.

"Thanks, Nami... I've had a long night." Zoro sighed as he ran his fingers through his green quiff.

"Mhmm... misplaced at the instant, huh?"

Zoro just about lost it.

If Sanji hadn't hooked his arms under Zoro's and held him back, he just might have really blown up. Nami and Usopp didn't bother holding back their laughter.

"Here eat this." Sanji said as he held out a plate with cherry soaked prosciutto with mashed potatoes.

Zoro was sitting on the armchair in the living room. Everyone else was sitting on one of the two couches talking about music or work or whatever else was going on in their lives. He looked up at Sanji suspiciously.

"Come on, I said I'd make you dinner didn't I?" he said with an eye roll.

"Thanks...Sorry for being grumpy.. I just.. don't like driving in the dark." Zoro said as he took the plate.

"Hey, I get it." he replied as he sat on the arm of the chair.

Zoro nodded and went to take a bite of the meat, his eyes instantly widening. He whipped his head around to look up at Sanji who was wearing the widest grin Zoro had ever seen.

"It's damn good, huh?"

Zoro swallowed and chuckled, "It's pretty damn good."

Zoro watched as Sanji pulled out a cigarette and put it between his thin lips. "Want somethin' to drink?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh, sure. Surprise me." he quickly said, which honestly, surprised himself.

"Really?" Sanji asked, just as shocked.

"Sure, why not." Zoro nodded.

"Alright. I'll make you something amazing, promise." he smiled as he brought a lighter up to light the cigarette before getting up and walking back into the kitchen.

Zoro smiled and took another bite of the dish. Nami, who was sitting in between Luffy and Usopp, suddenly jumped up. "Sanji!" she called to him.

"Yes, love?" he asked, coming back into the living room.

"love?" Zoro asked himself.

"Now that we're all here, you should sing for us!"

"That's right!" Luffy said, jumping up to stand next to her. "Back at the casino, Robin said you could sing!"

"I don't know, it's late, I'm pretty tired.." Sanji said with an apologetic smile. "Another time."

"No." Luffy stated simply.

"What do you mean no?" Sanji asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I want to hear you sing now."

"Why should I care what you want?" he snapped.

"You cared what I wanted to eat." Luffy reasoned.

"Yeah but that's different." Sanji argued as he sat back on the arm rest of the chair Zoro sat it.

"How so?" Luffy asked him with a grin.

"It's.. well... you know what, fine. I'll sing, okay?" Sanji surrendered.

They all cheered except Robin who sent him a smile. Not one of her usual smiles she put on for any occasion, but a real, genuine smile.

Sanji cleared his throat and let out a small breath.

"I opened my eyes.. last night... "

Zoro looked up at him. Sanji's usual deep, gruff voice was suddenly soft and light.

"and saw you in the low light, walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore.

I was feeling the night.. grow old.. and you were looking so cold.."

Zoro felt his muscles relax to the soothing sound of Sanji's voice. It was calming and had a romantic touch to it.

"..Like an introvert, I threw my over shirt.. around my arms and began to shiver violently, before you happened to look.. and see... the tunnels all around me.

Running into the dark, underground, all the subways around create a great sound. To my motion fatigue... farewell... with your ear through a seashell, you can hear the waves... in underwater caves.. as if you actually were, inside a

saltwater room."

His voice faded off to the silent room. He opened his eyes to five pairs of eyes looking deep into his pale blue ones. He turned his head and looked down to see Zoro's expression. His amber eyes looked straight up at him with pure shock. Before he could say anything, Luffy jumped up again. "You're joining us!" he hollered.

Sanji blinked. "What?"

"Yes, Sanji, you have to join us! You're amazing! Your voice is beautiful!" Nami agreed to which Usopp just fiercely nodded.

"But, my restaurant.."

"I will make sure to help out with the restaurant as often as I can." Robin smiled.

"But... your museum." he continued.

"It won't be terribly difficult to handle." she replied.

Sanji looked directly at Robin. He met her gaze and held it, which wasn't easy-staring into those big blue-green eyes never were. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'll join on one condition." he finally said, raising his index finger.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, already grinning.

"Robin joins too."

That earned a surprised look from everyone, Robin included.

"She can play an instrument too? Which one?" Luffy asked, jumping up and down.

"Her mind." he answered.

"Huh?" Usopp asked.

"She doesn't play an instrument, but she's got wits surpassing anyone I've ever met. And she's incredibly organized and creative."

"What are you saying?" Zoro asked, craning his neck to look up at him.

"I'm saying she could be the manager. You need someone to take care of dates, concerts, and stuff like that, right? What do you say, dear?" Sanji asked, turning to look at Robin.

She smiled brightly back at him, her eyes gleaming. "I say it sounds intriguing."

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy cheered, "The Mugiwara have gained two new members! This calls for a celebration! Sanji, make more food!"

Zoro chugged down his seventh beer as he half listened to Nami's lazy singing to Sanji's guitar. Everyone was gathered in the living room, except Zoro who stayed at the bar drinking the random alcohol Sanji provided him with. Sanji was still sitting on the armrest of the recliner, leaning back with his eyes closed as he idly strummed the guitar's strings. Nami strung together random words creating a melody that somehow sounded good. Or maybe it was just the alcohol getting to his head.

Luffy sat next to Robin, his head resting on her shoulder. Her fingers gently laced through his hair as he dozed off to Nami's voice. Nami lied across the other couch, her head resting in Usopp's lap. His eyes settled on her orange hair spilling down his legs. He tapped his fingers along to her voice. He loved how she could make her voice go from powerful and raspy to gentle and clean. His eyes slowly closed as every worry and fear was drained from his mind and replaced with a smile.

Robin hummed along as she continued to gently comb Luffy's bangs out of his eyes. His chest rose up and down as he slowly breathed. Zoro looked out at the lethargic sight before him. They had only just met Sanji and Robin but were already content with them. It was as if they were all life-long friends. He felt the corners of his lips rise into a slight smile behind his glass. He turned back around in his stool as the last drops of beer hit his tongue. For the first time since childhood, he was content. The shitty people he was with, the shitty alcohol he was drinking, he loved them both.

But as long as you are with me,

there's no place I'd rather be.

*The songs used in this chapter are Rather Be by Clean Bandit and The Saltwater Room by Owl City*


	8. Tout Bleu Dans Mon Coeur

Usopp wasn't sure where he was, but wherever it was, he didn't want to leave. Beneath him was a comfortable material- probably a mattress- that molded his shape perfectly. Wrapped around him was a thin sheet and a warm, soft blanket. He rolled over onto his side. He was so comfortable, but he was a little bit worried about his lack of knowledge on his location and even worse, he was starving. One of his eyes slowly cracked open to reveal a blurred site. His vision gradually recuperated, revealing white sheets and a black comforter. He sighed groggily and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked around the small, but spotless bedroom he was in. It was nearly empty, only housing the amazingly comfortable bed he was in, a dark, wooden dresser, and a tall mirror. The walls were painted a deep sapphire. He rubbed his eyes, but stopped abruptly when he heard snoring. Turning his head, he looked down next to himself at another person in the bed. Zoro.

That got him out of bed. He pulled the covers off of himself and set his feet on the cold, hard floor beneath him. Shivering slightly, he got up and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He walked down the hallway, whose walls were open, exposing the floor below him. He leaned over the railing and looked down at the leather couches past the crystal chandelier.

 _That's right... We were at Sanji's house... We must have crashed here._

He couldn't see anyone in the living room, but he heard someone in the kitchen and something smelled really good. He continued walking down the hallway and down the winding, matted stairs. When he reached the bottom floor, he trudged into the kitchen to investigate. Around the corner, he saw Sanji, pulling something out of the monstrous fridge.

Sanji noticed his presence and asked, "Want some breakfast?" with a smile.

"Breakfast?" Usopp asked as he looked at all of the food covering bar counter. "This is a fucking feast."

"Hey, go big or go home." Sanji said as he threw the measuring cup he was holding back into the drawer and turned the box of blueberries he held upside down above the blender, just dumping them all in.

"Fair point." Usopp agreed as he hopped on a stool and pulled out his phone. It was only 7. "Hey, thanks for letting us crash here."

"No problem." he simply stated, as he harshly pounded the bottom of a yogurt container with a rolling pin, trying to get it all out.

Usopp slowly nodded, looking back at the food lied out before him. "So.."

"Help yourself." Sanji replied, as if reading his mind. "I've made cinnamon pancakes, ham and cheese casserole muffins, red potato and egg skillet, french toast with coconut cream, baked oatmeal bars, deviled eggs with asparagus, caramelized apple crepes, BLT's with fresh tomatoes from Robin's garden, and zucchini bread. I was thinking of pairing today's breakfast with Chardonnay mixed with pineapple juice and vanilla extract. Oh yeah, and this blueberry smoothie should be done soon. I'm thinking of adding chia seeds... Hey, are you listening?" Sanji asked.

"Not really, but this is freaking amazing." Usopp said with his mouth full of zucchini bread and french toast.

Sanji scrunched his nose with disgust and lit a cigarette. "So how did you sleep?" he casually asked.

"Fantastic, that mattress is really comfortable. I didn't, however, appreciate who I woke up next to."

"Hm." he nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette. He sighed against the relaxing feeling as the smoke passed through his itchy lungs and out his lips. "I think the smoothie is done." he said as he turned around to check on it.

Usopp swallowed the food he was chewing before he asked, "So you're part of the Mugiwara now, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know why." Sanji said as he narrowed his eyes at the purple mixture.

"Because you like to sing?" Usopp offered.

"I guess." he nodded as he dumped a spoonful of chia seeds into the blender. "Why'd you join?"

Because Nami wanted to. "Same reason..." he uttered. It wasn't really a lie.

Sanji nodded as he started the blender again. He kept his eyes on the blender as silence stretched between them. "So what kind of songs do you guys write?"

"Good question." Usopp replied as he cut off a piece of his crepe and put it in his mouth.

"What?" Sanji asked, turning off the blender to look at him. "I don't think I heard you right over the blender."

"We've never... performed, or even written a song. We started, like, less than a week ago."

Sanji stared at him, shocked.

"Not even sure Luffy can play an instrument."

"God dammit, what did I get Robin and myself into?" he sighed as he lit another cigarette.

"A group of very interesting people." Usopp grinned.

"Interesting, indeed." Sanji nodded. "So, I've been meaning to ask you about your tattoos..." he started.

Usopp stopped stuffing his mouth to look at his arm and swallow. "What about them?"

"Do any of them stand for anything?" he asked.

"Of course. Each and every one of them holds a meaning of its own, though some are more important than others." he answered as he held his arm up. "For example, this one..." Usopp said as he gestured to a tattoo of lungs with pink roses winding around them right above his chest, "this one is for my mother... whereas this one of a long-nosed, wooden puppet references Nami's stupid nickname for me." he continued as he gestured to the tattoo on his right arm.

"Must not be stupid if you got a tattoo of it." Sanji said as he poured some of the blueberry smoothie into a tall glass. "Or were you drunk?"

"I honestly don't even remember how I got this, so... yeah, I was probably drunk," Usopp nodded as he took the glass from Sanji. "or high..."

Sanji snorted and gulped down the smoothie he poured for himself. "What about that one?" he asked as he pointed to the tattoo on Usopp's heart.

Usopp looked down at the tattoo on his chest. It was of a dollar bill in black and white, but instead of George Washington's face, it had a bright orange tangerine in the center.

"It... stands for.. Nami.." Usopp stuttered out.

"How romantic." Sanji winked.

"That's not what this is." Usopp said, rolling his eyes. "She's the best friend I've ever had. She holds a place in my heart."

"And that's why you put it over your heart..." Sanji said as he brought the cup up to his lips again.

"Yeah..." Usopp nodded.

"Well," Sanji started. "The reason I asked was because I have a few of my own."

"Really?" Usopp asked, surprised. "I didn't think you one for..."

"I get it. You think I'm preppy." Sanji said as he set his cup down.

"No, I didn't mean that, just- what are you doing?" Usopp asked, pulling his head back a little.

Sanji pulled the Queen T-shirt over his head and set the bunched up cloth on the kitchen counter behind him. Usopp stared at the deep, royal blue design on Sanji's chest. It was a blue songbird with its wings spread out, but the inside of the bird was made up of black music notes. He had blue cursive writing around his right hip in another language. "What does that say?" Usopp asked, pointing to it.

"Tout bleu dans mon coeur." Sanji responded with a soft smile. He ran his fingers across it gently. "All blue in my heart."

Usopp nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what to make of that. "You really like the color blue."

"No- well, yes. But All Blue is the title of a book my old man used to read me," Sanji explained. "It's about an extraordinary ocean that is home to every fish in the sea."

"That's cool..." Usopp nodded as he continued to scarf down more of the feast.

"I also have a frying pan on my ass." Sanji declared.

"That's cool..." Usopp said again.

"Hey, I knew it, you're not even listening!" Sanji said as he laughed softly and sat down next to him. "I also have a sailboat on my wrist," he said as he pulled his watch back to show Usopp the small blue and white boat.

Usopp continued to eat. "You fish?" he finally asked after swallowing. He learned that Sanji didn't appreciate talking with food in the mouth.

"Hell yeah, man! I'll bake you guys a Parmesan for lunch!" Sanji declared.

"You're 'aking us 'unch?!" Usopp sputtered out. He forgot to swallow before talking earning him a hard kick to the shin by Sanji.

"Yeah, I need to use up some of my ingredients. I'm not throwing away anything."

"I feel like the only reason we're here is to clean out your fridge." Usopp said as he sat back and lay a hand on his full stomach.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sanji asked as he lit another cigarette.

"Absolutely not." Usopp smiled and lay his head back, eyes closed.

Just then, two pairs of feet came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nami threw herself onto the stool next to Sanji and Luffy sat next to Usopp. Luffy immediately began shoving dish after dish into his mouth like the bottomless pit he was. "Luffy! Leave some for me!" she scolded.

"Don't stress, Love. I put aside a plate for you." Sanji said as he got up to get the filled plate off the counter and deliver it to her. "And here is your smoothie," he said as he gave her both.

"Thank you, it looks delicious!" she grinned.

"I am touched." Sanji responded with a slight bow.

Just then, Zoro came down down the stairs groggily scratching his stomach with his mouth stretched open in a yawn. He walked past the living room and took Sanji's stool in the kitchen between Nami and Usopp. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the food before him. What was left of it, at least.

"Morn'n Marimo." Sanji greeted as he leaned forward on the counter in front of Zoro. "You'd better eat before Luffy devours it all."

Zoro snapped awake and looked around. After processing the situation, he began filling the plate Sanji gave him with the last bits of food before Luffy ate it all. It wasn't much. "Damn it, Luffy!" Zoro groaned.

"Sorry Zoro!" Luffy apologized with a grin as he fixed the hat on his head.

"I have games you guys can play in the living room, or you can just watch TV." Sanji said, gesturing to the living room. Luffy and Usopp ran over and flopped in front of the cabinets to go through the dozens of unopened video games Sanji possessed. Nami drank the last bits of her smoothie before Sanji offered to take the glass to wash. He was in the middle of washing dishes at the sink when he heard Zoro groan again and lean his head on his hand.

"Hey Cook," he said.

"What?" Sanji asked without looking up.

"What does the tattoo on your hip say?"

Both Sanji and Nami stopped what they were doing to look down.

"It's French for gullible." Sanji said as he continued to scrub syrup off a plate.

Zoro wrinkled his nose. "That's stupid."

Nami snorted and got up from her seat to join the boys at Call of Duty.

"Isn't it, though?" Sanji asked as he dried his hands. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate loaded with every breakfast item he made that morning. "Here," he said as he set it in front of Zoro.

Zoro looked down at the food Luffy apparently hadn't eaten. "Thanks, Cook."

"No problem, Gullible." Sanji said, leaning against the fridge.

Zoro nearly choked for the second time in less than 24 hours.


End file.
